Talk:Timeline
About the Legendary Gunner section. Where they changed it to a White Monoblos that injured him? By Monster Hunter 1 it was a regular Monoblos that injured him. For he want the hunter to get revenge for him, for the first one the hunter be hunting by what the LG said (after the Rathalos urgent quest) it the same one that injured his leg years ago. Also on MH1 he said a leg got injured, not both legs got injured. Did that got changed too? Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 04:47, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Saw the change to as one leg but, still curious of the White Monoblos part. In the Freedom series I recall it didn't, it just that of his bowgun tips for the magazine. Did it changed in MH4U, Generations or the Frontier series of what kind of Monoblos injured him? Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 22:30, June 27, 2017 (UTC) The part about White Monoblos actually came from Monster Hunter G. Weird I know, but I only went with that one because the White Monoblos is viewed as a legendary monster that a lot of hunters want to kill due to honor and glory. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 00:47, June 28, 2017 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Ah okay so that's the game they updated of what Monoblos species injured him, thanks! I have G (Wii) but couldn't read what the NPCs say on it for I can't read Japanese. :( I just assumed the story was the same for the Legendary Gunner on it. Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 22:53, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Monster Hunter Stories So, I know that it's a spin-off but so was Frontier and in a similar way Generation and their events are listed here so why not Stories too? From the game we can figure out its place in the timeline (not its precise one though). In the game Remobra are classified as Snake Wyverns, we know that they are considered in that category since the re-discovery of Najarala, so we can be definetly sure that Stories can't take place before 4th gen but considering that in the game we can find a Glavenus we can put Stories after or at the same time of Generation\XX as Glavenus was only recently discovered. Addictionally there can be a hint from that other spinn-off about Stories where monsters such Valphalks appear, increasing the possibility that the games might be relaively near in time. So what do you think? Metbert (talk) 20:20, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Just my humble opinion. Frontier and Stories sure, they are both spin-offs but is also true that Frontier keeps the same gameplay (at least in the core), while Stories looks like a different universe. In terms of timeline, well, You're right, Stories is undoubtely in parallel with 4th Gen. But i would like to hear other opinions from other users, at least. Drake 512 (talk) 20:35, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Have I to assume they said no? Metbert (talk) 18:42, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Nobody said anything :/ Drake 512 (talk) 20:49, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I would have to say that it takes place in its own timeline/universe. Some elements, like certain monsters coming out of eggs (Bulldrome, Arzuros, Barioth, etc), just go against some aspects of the main games. Despite this, the game has a few elements that could easily fit into the Monster Hunter universe (A form of riders sort of existed in MH's past - Wyvern Mastery). I've been meaning to make one for MHST but I have been sidetracked lately. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 21:39, January 16, 2018 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Interesting... As always, thanks for your answer. Drake 512 (talk) 21:54, January 16, 2018 (UTC) I thought that those "unnatural" eggs were some kind of compromise between lore and gameplay, similar to how we can repeat the same mission over and over again in the main games... but ok I guess Metbert (talk) 00:35, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :I agree the the contradictions to mainline ecology are most likely a gameplay conceit and that assuming Riders do exist in the main continuity, they'd function more like the DnD Beastmaster class using their Kinship Stones to connect to small and large monsters alike with the latter being raised as companions at birth since it's easier/safer to form a bond with a baby monster than an adult. suggestion Someone should add the events of Stories, Explore and Online and other spin-offs that had some kind of plot (maybe at the bottom of the page untill we'll know if they are located in the same universe of the main games). And obviously stuff about World. King Shaka (talk) 18:59, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Explore and Online were canon for sure if I remember correctly... or at least the lore of their ED was present in the lore blog\discussion of BannedLagiacrus so I guess somehow they were canon. About Stories, right above I said how I think that it can be canon just like the other games and that the unnatural eggs should be considered as simple compromise, just like the fact that we can do the same quest over and over again while lore-wise once it's done it's done, or like some monsters clearly aren't canon (such those festivity-themed monsters)... but without approval of moderators.... I'd love to add story stuff about those games but or I never play them or I don't have that much patience to re-find and put all the major events from the beginning. Metbert (talk) 19:09, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :I feel the most blatantly contradictory element of Stories, the Monstie eggs and hatching adult stage monsters like Zamtrios, are do to it being an extension of Spirits whose core game mechanic is raising a monster from infancy that doesn't follow in-universe ecology like raising a baby Gore Magala even though the Magala life cycle is closer to that of a Xenomorph than to other monsters. Because of this, retooling Rider as a class to fit into the main series universe shouldn't be very hard since all that would be needed is omitting the Spirits inspired Monstie egg mechanic and replacing it with a raising system based on actual in-universe ecology. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:04, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Request to remove lock Given that World has been released for some time, it would be a good idea to allow this page to be editable again; that way the events of World (i.e. the discovery of Nergigante and Xeno'Jiva as well as the FFXIV crossover) could be added. --Pikipedian (talk) 15:25, September 12, 2018 (UTC)